


Little Man

by HenryCCDL



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Comfort, Coming Out, Cute, Gen, Hugs, Trans Miles Morales, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryCCDL/pseuds/HenryCCDL
Summary: Miles trusts his uncle enough to tell him something life changing...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Little Man

**_Somewhere, In an alternate reality…_ **

Miles climbs up the fire escape of the apartment building, almost shaking with excitement and anticipation. He knew his parents would be frightened out of their minds and disappointed in him if they found out their son had snuck out of his room, and he knew his dad would be especially upset if he knew where his son had run off to…

One of the widows above him lights up as music starts playing, illuminating with a neon blue light that slowly pulses into purples, pinks, blues, and back again. The fire escape and air around him vibrates as the bass is turned up, making him smile. Peeking inside, Miles finds his uncle chilling on the comfy red couch. His eyes are glued to his phone, as if what he was looking at demanded every ounce of his focus.

"Uncle Aaron!" Miles calls from outside the window, waving. Aarom smiles, getting up and opening it. "My Little lady!how you doin'?" He chuckles. "Great! But, uh…" Miles suddenly feels very small, looking away from his uncle. Aaron's face falls. "What is it, Miles? he motions for his nephew to sit down on the couch. Miles sits, his heart racing a bit. "So, lil gal, what do you want to tell your Uncle Aaron? Miles looks down, his long braided hair falling over his face. "Uncle Aaron, i-i…" He pauses, his heart fluttering. "You can tell me anything." Aaron says warmly. Miles sighs. 

"Uncle Aaron, I've never felt like a girl." His Uncle's eyes widen. "Oh...OH." an understanding look appears on his face. "Do you want to be called by a different name?" Miles shakes his head. "Nah, Miles will always be my name." Aaron sits down by his nephew, pulling him into a hug. "I'll admit, I've always wanted a nephew." Miles smiles, breathing in the comforting scent of his uncle's shirt (which smells faintly of popcorn). "Do your parents know?" Miles shakes his head. "Well, then I'm honored that you trust me enough to share this information with me." 

After that, they play a few rounds of a Spider-man fighting game (Aaron always choosing the Prowler for some reason). Miles starts feeling sleepy, and his uncle offers to take the subway back home with him. On the ride back, Aaron promises to take Miles clothes shopping so he would have some more masculine clothes to wear whenever he came over until he told his parents. "Thank you, Uncle Aaron." Miles says, hugging his uncle one last time before hopping off the train. 

"Good luck, Little man." Aaron waves as the doors close.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
